


Lost

by SilentEvilx



Category: Lost
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Being Lost, Carrying, Comfort, Fainting, Gen, Help, Islands, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a passenger from Oceanic Flight 815; the plane that has crashed on the island. The first few days on the island aren't easy, and hunger is starting to take over. (No spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr on March 15, 2014 (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/79698384087/series-lost-beginning-of-season-1-no-spoilers). 
> 
> I will post this AO3 link on the original tumblr post :)
> 
> If people like it, I can post more chapters! But for now, it's just the one.

Why haven’t we been rescued? It’s been almost 3 days, someone should be here by now…right?

I sat on the beach and stared at the water, hoping to see a boat or a plane…anything. I just wanted to go home. I didn’t want to be there anymore.

I’ve met a few nice people here. There’s a doctor…I think his name is Jack. He’s been taking care of a few of the people who were injured in the crash. I had a big gash on my arm and a few cuts here and there, but nothing too bad. The gash hurts, but I didn’t want get in the doctor’s way. He seemed so stressed and overwhelmed with everything going on. I didn’t want to add to it.

A young pregnant girl sat down beside me and introduced herself as Claire. She found a mango and offered some to me, but I declined even though I was hungry. She needed it more than I did. I thought about trying to find some food. I haven’t eaten since the day of the crash. I was a bit shaky, but I told myself I’d be fine.

Claire saw the gash on my arm and told me I should see Jack. I assured her I was okay. We talked until the sun was high in the sky. Even with everything going on, she seemed to smile a lot more than anyone else here. It was nice.

Later that day, the doctor came up to me. He said Claire had told him about my arm.

"Why didn’t you show me this before?" he asked.

"It really isn’t that bad," I assured him, "and I didn’t want to bug you. You were really busy with the others who were hurt…"

"You’re never bugging me, okay? If you’re hurt, I need to know," he responded. He gave me a reassuring smile, then headed to the beach to help look through the luggage that had been scattered across it during the crash.

———

I met a few of the other survivors. They were kind to me, but I could tell they were nervous. There was something on the island. Something that wasn’t natural. Everyone was scared.

A few of us sat around a small fire. Claire sat beside me. The two others introduced themselves as Charlie and Hurley. They were nervous, too. And hungry. We all were.

It was evening when I started to feel really shaky. I had only found a few berries to eat that day, but it definitely wasn’t enough. I excused myself from sitting around the fire and went to see if I could find something to eat. I heard footsteps in the sand behind me. Charlie had followed me.

"Hey, are you okay? You don’t look so well," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Just looking for somethi…."

———

When I opened my eyes, I was in Charlie’s arms. He was running and screaming for Jack.

What happened?

Did I pass out?

———

I could hear muffled voices. I tried to open my eyes, but it took too much strength. It sounded like my name was being called from a distance.

When I came to, I was laying on a blanket. Jack was beside me, as well as a woman. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was helping Jack.

I tried to sit up, but my head felt like it weighed 400 pounds.

Jack asked when I last ate. I told him about the few berries I was able to find, but that was about it food-wise. The green-eyed woman grabbed a bottle of water and helped bring it to my mouth.

"You need to tell someone when you’re feeling sick," Jack said to me.

"I didn’t want to bug-"

"You’re not bugging anyone," Jack interrupted, "we don’t know when rescue is getting here, so until then, you need to try and keep yourself as healthy as you can."

I shrugged, embarrassed by all the commotion I had caused.

"It’s okay to ask for help," Jack said. The green-eyed woman smiled and handed me some sort of fruit. I slowly pulled it apart and ate a few bites.

"Let’s get back to the beach," Jack said. He helped me stand up and we slowly made our way.


End file.
